


Succumb

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Bargaining, Between Rage and Serenity, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Devils, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Magic, Missing Scene, No Spoilers, One Shot, Other, POV Alternating, Partnership, Resolution, Short One Shot, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. AU. “Tell me, Asta, are you weak?” Post-Reincarnation Arc.
Relationships: Anti Magic Devil | Asta's Devil & Asta (Black Clover)
Kudos: 58





	Succumb

Seeing the Anti-Magic Devil in this unknown realm, all crimson and black, both fascinated and freaked Asta out. He found himself here to see the Grimoire with his own eyes, but now he found his tongue frozen.

"Tell me, Asta, are you weak?"

The Anti-Magic Devil's deep and rough voice sent chills up Asta's spine. Clenching his fists, he forced himself to focus. "What, what did you just say?"

"You heard me, human." The Anti-Magic Devil laughed. "Are you a mere, lowly human, who has no magic whatsoever? Yet you have my powers at your disposal. But what choice do you have?"

Anger sparked against Asta's fear—of himself, of asking to lose one of the things that made him who he was, of the Anti-Magic Devil.

"No, I'm not weak."

"What was that? You'd best speak up, I wish to not waste my time with someone lowly as a human."

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I'm not weak."

"I won't ask another time – are you _**weak**_?!"

Rage welled in Asta's chest, his teeth gritted and his eyes narrowed.

" _NO!_ " He practically roared.

The Anti-Magic Devil huffed in surprise, withdrawing from Asta completely, momentarily startled.

"I'm not weak, I'm not worthless, and there isn't anyone, or anything who can tell me that I am! I can prove it! Just you watch me!"

The Anti-Magic Devil looked at Asta speculatively now, a strange heat in his eyes that Asta, despite all the rage and determination, wanted to dive into.

"That was all I needed to hear, Asta. You should be careful with that, no, _**my**_ power, or you won't live to tell the tale. Now, what is it that you want?"

Asta let his anger simmer, taking a deep breath, in and then out, and loosened his fists. He looked back to the path he had taken so far, then turned to the infernal intensity in the Anti-Magic Devil's eyes.

His eyes still narrowed, focused, and determined.

"Train me, to use your power, please."

The Anti-Magic Devil's grin inched wider. "A wise choice, you have yourself a deal. I do have much to teach you, _**Asta**_."


End file.
